the game
by blackshadow94
Summary: Pokemon realta the ultimate online game only for the most elite pokemon gamers, you've been chosen to become part of this amazing game. But is this just for fun or is there something more in store for the players of this game. STILL ACCEPTING OC'S
1. The bet

**The game**

_Okay my first fan fiction that I've __sent__ into this site, well now let's see…_

_[edit]: this first chapter is kinda crappy but the rest are better I promise_

* * *

><p>You know their many ways to die as a human in the real world normal death, getting stabbed, shot, beat, (you get the idea right) well the one way I didn't expect to die was by the hyper beam of rayquaza. Yeah I know I'm in the real world and dying to rayquaza who should never be their in the first place. Well it's really quite simple but you have to figure that out on you own. Back to my dying all my friends might make it though, but to have to die for the game you love is a bit to the extreme while all my friends fight off the other legendaries I begin to think to myself "damn how did this happen so fast" just before blacking out and seeing how this all started<p>

"PING PING PING! "screeched out an alarm clock right next to my ear "ugh, shut up!" I mumble to myself while hitting the off button and resuming my sleep "ti ti ti!" blasted the **SECOND** alarm clock replacing the other one. Frustrated at my stupidity for having two alarm clocks I mashed it till it broke and tried to resume my hopeless sleep. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" "SON OF A-?" the rest of my yell was cut off by the smashing of the last alarm clock against the wall. "why the hell am I stupid enough to get three alarms?" I thought to myself again while laying down to sleep for the fourth time even though it was hopeless to fall asleep again and was about to fall asleep again when whaddaya know? "TA TA TA!" confused as to where the heck it was coming from this time I looked around until I found my sisters pink dsi right under the bed "real funny…" I thought to my self as I turned it off and decided to try one more time to fall asleep but before I sat down, my own dsi right next to my last working alarm clock (probably trembling in fear hehe) began to ring as well "bull shit" I muttered to myself from the lack of sleep. I opened my dsi to see the excited face of my neighbor David a thirteen year old boy with short hair, brown skin, and two slightly buck teeth "hey, wake up! It's the first day of high school!" he yelled "dude what the hell is your problem?" I snapped "your going to middle school and its five in the morning" I added looking at my last remaining clock

"Man" David replied "you're bus leaves at 6:30 and by your laziness you're sure to miss it on your own" "but your bus doesn't leave until eight!" I whined "well, too bad get over it" he snapped and hung up.

Immediately show a figure standing a room in front of a boy with green hair and a colossal beast completely black with blue light flowing all around it "hmm should I finally fight N today "I thought to myself "eh maybe another day" I quickly rejected for the twentieth time for the month (see, I really am lazy) for the same reasons, there's not that much to do on my Pokémon black game any more once I defeat N there's just nothing. After a quick shower I changed into a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black, skater shoes. I began to walk out of the house where I saw David's beaming happy expression. "David" I yawned "what are you doing here?" "Waiting for the bus!" he replied happily "at 6:20 when your bus leaves at eight?" I asked skeptically "yuss" was his only reply before a long silence came. "soo" David said trying to break the silence that was when I started to zone out "I don't care I don't care I don't care I don't care I don't care I don't care" I was thinking in my head but, at the mention of the world Pokémon the whole world seemed to melt away (since I seriously love Pokémon) "what?" I asked "Pokémon game…" he muttered annoyed "what about it" I said hoping for him to get to the point already. "There's no good online game of it" he said bluntly. "Don't be stupid green" I said calling David by his nickname. "Pokémon is one of the most popular games in history it's got to have something" I said. David smiled "well, black" he said calling me by my own nickname. "There just isn't I've looked and looked but, nothing" green said. "that's weird" I thought to myself "green is stupid but what if he's right this time no I'm not that stupid either there has to be something" "all right:" I said "I bet you I can find a good Pokémon game _and_ get better then you at it before you do" Green grinned "you're on" was his only reply before the bus started to come around the corner "but" he suddenly said "if you lose you're giving me you're special event Jirachi!" he yelled to me as the bus was leaving I my eyes suddenly opened and I realized what just happened. I left before one of us can make a reasonably deal with the other thus making it official, I could lose my special event jirachi! At that point I wasn't feeling so sure of myself anymore I always was the one to introduce green to everything he's ever know but he _**always**_ has more time then I do giving him more time to win. "Oh fuck" I thought to myself if he gets jirachi I'm going to freak-out

* * *

><p>Damit! So close to a thousand words I want to try to at least to have an a thousand word minimum but oh well I'm close enough. Ok who can guess what's special about jirachi? And the reasons behind our nickname is a WHOLE other story entirely (non Pokémon related but involve robotic knights fight clockworks who the first to figure that one out?)<p>

Blackshadow94: oh yeah this is my pet umbreon moonlight!

Moonlight: ummm hi?

Blackshadow94: okay I decided I'm going to have a few oc's don't send in anything yet I want to make the form first

Moonlight: do I show up?

Blackshadow94: no…

Moonlight: but whyyyyyyy?

Blackshadow94: you're like in three other stories!

Moonlight: *starts crying*

Blackshadow94: well in the words of the greats writers/authors of this place REVIEW! (Maybe get moonlight to stop crying….)

Moonlight:*looks up and continues crying*

Ok interesting twist that I want to do send in your self! That's right send me as you are face it if we were all good looking popular athletic buff people then Pokémon would never be considered childish or gay. Don't worry there's going to be a second part where you make yourself an avatar and make yourself exactly as you want and with one more twist for people who like to repeat Pokémon once a someone has picked a Pokémon no one else can chose it again so as to not repeat Pokémon and get a larger variety

Oc form!

Name :( self explanatory)

age :(must i really?)

Gender: (also self explanatory)

Appearance: (you know the drill height, clothes, etc,)

Personality: no Mary sues case closed

Home life: who you live at home is it boring, dull, full of yelling parents?

Crush: (syke! Sorry you guys I'm just not that good at writing romance)

Relationship: (friend, bully, rival, etc) bad guys already done *edit* no more friends sorry...

Here you can make your oc however you want they will only show up like this in the game and nowhere else

Avatar name:

Avatar gamer tag :( It's like a way for people to find you)

Avatar appearance:( your avatar can change freely from a pokemon to a human at any time so there's this)

Pokémon: (remember once someone picks a Pokémon they can't be used again and they will start out in lowest evolution, no legendaries)

what form do they prefer:(pokemon or human?)

Communicator :( this is like a cell phone /main menu/fashion accessory for since Pokémon don't have pockets they're like articles of clothing bow, necklace, chain, bracelet, etc)

Other Pokémon accessories: other accessories that aren't the communicator (no clothes that's a weird thing anyway. Pokémon with clothes)

All right I guess that's it I'll pm you if I ever need anything else


	2. The Letter

**Okay finally have some time to write the next chapter of this story. For all the people who wrote a review thanks a whole lot, and especially for saying this story has potential which is awesome since this is my first fanfic, but last chapter wasn't my best I write way better stuff in my sleep but my only problem are commas and periods. Zombiecidal-maniac yeah you're right and I never mind a little constructive criticism so don't worry. Autumn rainfall- geez, that's embarrassing who knew one word made such a difference. Vipergirl02- hey, looky we both have an oc from each other! And timberstar- wow I didn't really even think about shinys, I'm not sure if I should allow it though sorry. Okay enough stalling on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Dragonite, flame thrower!" green yelled. Suddenly, a large orange creature with short wings and a horn on his head shot out a huge torrent of fire, aimed straight at a short floating creature with a star shaped head and streamer like things coming out of his back. "Quick, jirachi dodge it!" I yelled. The creature now known as, jirachi barely dashed out of harms way before getting hit with a stone edge. "Jirachi!" I exclaimed "quick use wish!" suddenly, lights that appeared to look like a stars started to fly above. Jirachi closed his eyes and began to whisper to himself. "Ha, Do you really think that'll work black?" green yelled from across the battle field "it'll never take effect before I take him down" "just you wait" I yell back "quick, doom desire!" I commanded soon white light began to envelop dragonite then disappeared. "Ha ha you suck, now dragonite, slash!" green commanded. "come on, jirachi dodge as much as you can then use Draco meteor!" I told jirachi as he began to dodge blows. "What? Jirachi can't learn Draco meteor!" green exclaimed but, was quickly silenced when the sky began to turn dark and multicolored rocks began to fall from the sky and started to pummel dragonite. "No!" green yelled again and again whenever a meteor would hit dragonite. Once the dust cleared there was dragonite barely standing "yes!" green cheered "quickly dragonite slash!" dragonite slowly charged his claw with a white light and hit jirachi who fell to the floor in a heap before I had a chance to say another attack. "YES! I WIN" green cheered and began to go into a victory dance until he saw the grin on my face. "Or did he?" I slowly said "watch" I said as green looked on in horror a white light began to envelop dragonite again but with so much more intensity they had to look away but when the light died down there was dragonite, lying on the floor knocked out. Green stood there with his mouth wide open as jirachi slowly got up with a smug grin on his face similar to mines. "But, but, but how?" was all he managed to say. "You don't even know what doom desire does, don't you" I asked. Green nodded his head no "well doom desire is a move that takes a turn to take affect, while dragonites slash <strong>should've<strong> knocked out jirachi wish took affect during the draco meteor attack so, when slash hit jirachi he survived just long enough for doom desire to take effect" I explained with a bow. "jirachi, you were amazing!" I cheered as I rushed forward to hug my jirachi. When all of a sudden "JORGE! PAY ATTENTION!"

I was quickly thrown out of my fantasies by the booming voice of my teacher, . "wha- wha- wha- what happened?" I quickly said disoriented from my previous thoughts. "What's the answer to the question?" said losing her patience. "Errrrr what was the question" was the only thing I could manage to say as the teacher hung her head in pity. "Anybody else?" she asked the class. The whole class raised their hands except for me. I sighed "fuck, I zoned out again" I thought to myself. "Why, the hell am I keep on zoning ou- Jorge?" my thoughts were interrupted again by asking for another answer. "son of a bitch! Again?" was all I managed to think as everyone else started to stare at me "Jorge, it's the first day of school and you can't work out these questions, how do you think you'll do the rest of the year?" said angrily.

"It's the freaking first day of school, and we're doing work already!" I yelled to no one in particular as I exited the classroom. "Lazy farmer, you need to start paying attention" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a girl around 5feet tall with black hair that comes down to her neck she has brown eyes with glasses and is wearing a dinosaur t-shirt and jeans with white tennis shoes. "You've just barely passed last year and, you're already off to a bad start" she scolded. (this was Michelle a friend of mine that I met last year but she treated me like her child even though I was a year older and always liked to taunt me by calling me lazy farmer since Jorge means farmer and I'm sure we established I'm lazy right) I rolled my eyes"I'll be fine, question mark just like every other year" I said calling her by her own name meaning. "Fine!" she pouted. "But don't make me take away your dsi again" she warned. Last time she took it away for a month. "Whatever" was my only reply. "Let me guess what you were thinking of back there, Pokémon, right?" Michelle guessed. "Crap!" I thought in my head "how does she read me so well?" it's a good thing she likes Pokémon too or else I would never hear the end of it. "Yeah" I said "me and my neighbor had a bet, that one of us can find a good online Pokémon game and beat the other at it in time." "And if I lose, I lose jirachi" I quickly added. I saw Michelle of wide eyed in surprise for a second then it quickly faded away. "Well" she said "you better start looking huh?" Michelle said with a smile as we split ways to our next class

As the final bell rang I went to get my backpack from my locker, but when I opened the door I saw a not fall out. Puzzled I picked it up and looked at it "strange" I thought "it has a wax seal" I noted as found a design on it. It was a circle with a line going through it with a smaller circle in the middle "a pokeball?" I guessed. Hesitantly I broke the seal and began to read what it said and I noticed it wasn't a note it was acceptance letter…..

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I actually reached my goal this time! And I wrote all this yesterday but didn't post it because I'm writing it on my school provided rental laptop because for some strange reason my other laptop doesn't have Microsoft word and I refuse to use notepad. I might post another chapter today though so double woo! And a triple woo cause this is the first time I've written action and it didn't come out too bad if I do say so myself<strong>

**Moonlight: so now you're adding people from school?**

**Blackshadow94: yep**

**Moonlight: and I still don't get an appearance?**

**Blackshadow94: for the last time nooo….**

**Moonlight: come on!**

**Blackshadow94: some other story all right? Get off my back!**

**Moonlight: yay!**

**Blackshadow94: well in the mean time why don't our readers press the pretty button at the bottom that says review huh?**


	3. The Search

**Okay now the FOURTH time I've had to rewrite this chapter**

* * *

><p>"This cant be real, this cant real, this cant be real!" I repeated to myself in my head. I had been leaving school when I decided to go to my locker, while I was there I found a note that turned out to an acceptance letter. I quickly ran into my house and tossed all my stuff on the floor and quickly brought out my laptop. In my hand was the same letter that I had found in my locker it read.<p>

_Dear master, Jorge (black)_

_We've been monitoring you movements lately and have noticed your particular skill in the game Pokémon and also that you've been looking for an online version. This letter is to inform you that you have met all the requirements and have been accepted in to Pokémon realta a very state of the art, and extremely secretive online game available to only the city of Houston, Texas. Not only can you play the game you are PART of the game, you will transported inside and become the kind of trainer that you've always wanted to be, also you will meet many new people make friends and together you will strive to the best of you ability. This is a very secretive community so we wish to ask you to not to tell anybody, and this includes you friend David (green) If you accept please visit the website listed below, if you don't then forget this ever happened _

_With hope that you'll accept_

_Game master, Arceus_

Arceus? As in THE arceus? The creator Pokémon, the big banana, el jefe, don Pokémon arceus as in the Pokémon that created palkia dialga giratina and just about every other legendary Pokémon, THAT, arceus? My heart was pounding at the thought and all the possibility's that could come, but what if this was fake, what if this was some sort of scam to get people hostage or something? I should probably look around the internet incase I find a game that's more secure. At that my laptop desktop of an umbreon appeared (yep, more Pokémon)

"Let's see, what time is it?" I thought to myself as I looked at my clock. "it's 2:30 I got about an hour before my sister gets home from school, and about two hours before the other one comes home, so I got plenty of time" I said to myself as I accessed Google"lets see, what to search, lets try Pokémon online game" I thought as I typed it in and pressing enter, immediately a couple million websites showed up. " the hell" I thought "what was green talking about" as I clicked the first link that was called Pokémon indigo it all looked fine there were screenshots of trainer avatars standing in tall grass and others having battles. Without a second thought I made an account and was promptly told to choose a starter pokemon and on the screen appeared the picture of a poocheyena, whismur, and a Pikachu. "The hell no actual starters?" I thought. Beginning to have second thoughts as the screen changed to a picture of the hero from diamond and pearl appeared (Lucas, right?) suddenly the words welcome to the world of Pokémon indigo appeared. "Umm, okay" I thought. Use the arrows on the screen to move. "What no arrow keys?" I thought as I pressed the up button in the direction of the tall grass, the computer screen turned all white and went to a different page that just showed that the character moved one space forward "okay screw this" I said out load giving up on this "but first I'm getting to that tall grass" pressing the up button again

5 minutes later

"THIS IS SO STUPID" I yelled feeling like my head was about to explode I had finally reached the tall grass when the screen changed to a picture of a red whismur I ruby whismur has joined you team! "What the hell is a ruby whismur?" I thought as I walked two more spaces. An emerald poocheyna has joined! "Okay, what the hell no battles?" I thought "just one more space" I said. I walked one more space and the screen held a sign that said battle commence, no longer interested in this I went back to Google and tried again

30 minutes later

"I can't believe it" I thought "green was right! There's nothing, NOTHING!" slowly began to look at the letter that was still crumpled up in my hand. I sighed "what do I got to lose" I slowly thought to myself. I opened it up and slowly and carefully put in the incredibly long web address. When that was done my hand hovered over the enter button I swallowed down my fear of anything happening and pressed the button, immediately showing some sort of shield with what appeared to be arceus in the middle. My heart was pounding "oh crap, I don't think this is fake" I said out loud when the words follow instructions in letter appeared on the screen. I slowly brought out the letter and there were instructions. "Weird" I thought "those weren't there before" dismissing that out of my mind I began looking though them website "okay did that" the part that says new user "all right" webcam "the fuck? A webcam?" 4. Log in using the information below "okay?" 5. Log in "awesome" I mumbled as I pressed the enter key

Suddenly and earsplitting screech in my head erupted and I felt my body start to go numb, my mind was completely blank I couldn't think, I couldn't feel afraid, I couldn't do absolutely anything. Soon I collapsed onto my keyboard still conscious and slowly everything went black….

* * *

><p><strong>Blackshadow94: dang, 35 words too short of reaching 1000 words.<strong>

**Moonlight: what the hell happened? I wanna know!**

**Blackshadow94: haha well you gotta wait till the next time this is where everything starts to get interesting**

**Moonlight: awww, I still wanna be in it!**

**Blackshadow94: again with that?**

**Moonlight: yes, I want in and I won't leave you alone until you do!**

**Blackshadow94: not if I stop here**

**Moonlight: wha-**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The First Log In

**POKÉMON REALTA: NEW USER ENTRY …COMMENCE**

**BEGINNING D.N.A MATCH…MATCH VERIFIED**

**NOW ANAYLYZING: POKÉMON CLASSIFICATION….VERIFIED**

**NOW ANALYZING: NEW USER AURA…..VERIFIED**

**NOW ANALYZING: NEW HUMAN FORM….VERIFIED**

**NOW FINISHING: POKÉMON REALTA NEW USER ENTRY**

I was standing around in a huge dark void; I couldn't see anything around me, everywhere I looked, was just more, and more, darkness. I slowly got up and walked around, after walking around for a few minutes I felt a force hit my whole body so hard I fell to the floor "ok, ow" I said as I slowly got up and stretched out my hand to feel, a wall?

**CHARACTER SENSE ACTIVATION: …COMMENCE**

"What?" I yelled out to try and talk to the voice that was coming out from apparently everywhere. "Where am-"the rest of what I was about to say was cut off by the entire room exploding in light. I quickly covered my eyes.

"Ummm, helloooo?" I heard a voice come from right in front of me say in a sing song voice. I opened my eyes and I saw two huge blue eyes right in front of my face. "WAHH!" I yelled in surprise and jumped back. And my jaw dropped in amazement. It was a fairy with tiny wings, a green body half one shade of green and the other a different shade, on her teardrop shaped head there were two long green antenna's and huge blue eyes with black circles rimming her eyes.

She began to giggle and fly around me "I like you" she said "you're funny!" At this point was only able to come out with a few hard to make out noises "is this is who I actually think it is?" I thought in my head. "hi, I'm game master celebi!" she said holding out her hand "nice to meet ya!" finally regaining my wits I picked her right out of the sky and started to look around her in my hands. "Hey! What are you? Let me go!" she kept on squirming in my hands but I refused to let her go "this is amazing how did they make a toy this well" I said trying to find a switch or something "its really squishy" I noted out loud giving her a squeeze while it was upside down in my hands making its eyes bulge a little. "A toy?" celebi roared losing her cute, cuddly, squishiness in an instant and flying out of my hands. "I am not a toy!" she roared again snapping her fingers. Suddenly I felt light headed and I fell to the floor and blacked out.

"Hey, he's coming to" I heard a voice. "Awww" I head another voice I'm guessing celibi's, say in disapointment. "Now, cel" the other voice said "you can't just go about, force changing people, its not very nice" said the other voice. "But, he called me squishy!" (Yep that's celebi all right.) Slowly I tried to get up but I felt, different. "Can someone help me up" I said breaking up the debate with celebi and … shaymin? There In front of me there what someone would guess was a bush but on closer inspection it's actually a small little quadruped animal with a flower in its bush, or is it hair. (Err, fur?)

Quickly shaymin ran up to me, and bit into my neck slowly she lifted me up and surprisingly, I felt no pain soon I was a few inches off the ground. "Wait, since when is shaymin this large?" I thought in my head. My thought were soon interrupted by a loud squeal "oh my gosh, shaymin let me hold him he's so cute!" Immediately I felt something scoop me up and I felt something pinch my cheeks but I felt something between her fingers and my cheek "oh you're so cute!" I heard as she started to pull my cheeks even harder "I'm gonna play with you and cuddle you and put you in lots of tiny dresses" she kept on saying into my ears which felt like they were on the top of my head. "Celebi he's a boy, and a new user you cant do any of that. Besides he'll look terrible in a dress!" shaymin quickly added from behind me. "Awww" was celibi's reply "now, put him down" shaymin instructed. "Okay" celebi said with a glum voice and tossed me across the room. I felt my legs flail around everywhere but my arms were missing. As I tried to get up again, I noticed, I had FOUR LEGS. "Where's a mirror?" I said with concern in my voice. Shaymin and celebi squealed in delight"REVEAL TIME!" they squealed once again and ran out the room I just noticed I was in.

It was a large very empty room everything was gray and they're a lone door where celebi and shaymin just ran out. "OKAY WE'RE BACK" they said with a mirror in celibi's hands. "Okay, now get ready for the shock of you're life" shaymin said while celebi put the mirror in front of my face. In the mirror I expected to see my usual Hispanic brown face with black hair and my regular weak body. In its place there was a cream colored dog like creature with long ears on the top of its head a tan white mane of sorts around my neck. I felt a something twitching madly behind me and I saw a tail half cream colored and half white sticking out of my rear end.

I looked back at the mirror, tilted my head to one side, so did the dog in the mirror, I tilted my head to the other side, so did the dog, I tried to lift up one of my hands which I successfully did, and the dog did that to even when I was moving my hand in small circles. I slowly took everything in "so, I've been accepted into a game that allows people to turn into a Pokémon and apparently I'm an eevee and _now_ I'm hanging out with celebi and shaymin" I said out loud trying to make sense of what was happening. "Make that game MASTERS shaymin and celebi" shaymin corrected me. "Yeah" I slowly said

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I yelled flailing around on the floor. I tried to get up but just tripped on my legs. "Whoa, easy" shaymin said picking me up by what I now know was the scruff of my neck and carefully placing me on my feet. "Looks like you're still not used to walking yet" celebi said. "Okay, now watch carefully, left paw, right paw" shaymin said taking a step forward with her left paw then the right "Obviously, that's how I walk" I said taking putting one paw forward after the other in a slow but steady pace. After about ten steps I began to feel more confident and tried to run, only to fall face flat onto the floor getting lots of giggling laughter. "This is gonna take longer then I thought" I thought in my head. "Don't worry you get used to it eventually" shaymin said trotting to my side. "We all had to put up with relearning the basics here again" celebi added. I looked at celebi "what do you mean "we all?"" I asked. "What, you think you're the first to join this game?" celebi said making her way to the door. "You're just one in a few hundreds" shaymin said as celebi kicked the door open.

There where were tons of people walking through what appeared to be a building some Pokémon others human. All walking around to who knows where doing who knows what.

"Welcome to Pokémon realta" shaymin and celebi said in unison

* * *

><p><strong>Blackshadow94: woot it's only been about a week since I started this story and I have about four chapters!<strong>

**Moonlight: well whoop de do for you…**

**Blackshadow94: geez moon, what's with you?**

**Moonlight: the cat next door or my mouse squeaky toy**

**Blackshadow94: *try to hold in laughter***

**REMEMBER IM STILL LOOKING FOR OC'S SO REVIEW!**


	5. The Tour

**Yay! I now have over two hundred hits! Thanks everyone, now the chapter that some of you have been waiting for, OC APPEAREANCES! Only one person will show up in this chapter though sorry but since they're only five oc's so far everyone is going to show up.**

* * *

><p>"Now, this is the plaza" celebi said from in front of me. "Or main square, which ever floats your boat" shaymin added from behind me since I was new to Pokémon realta, celebi and shaymin decided to give me a tour. Shaymin, I'm okay with being around but celebi, well, not so much.<p>

The main square was a huge pavilion with walkways coming in from four corners and on the edges. In the places without walkways their were flowers, trees and other kinds of plants.

"here you can find an assortment of activity's to do, and the better part of it is that it constantly changes with the earths rotation!" shaymin said "there's different stuff to do everyday" celebi said after seeing my puzzled look. "oooohh" I said finally understanding, I began to walk around still trying to work out how to move my legs "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this walking thing" I said, not paying attention to where I was walking and hitting a tree getting a lot of giggling from the two legendaries.

"Come on I'll sho-" the rest of celibi's sentence was cut off by the sidewalk ahead of me exploding, I looked inside the crater that was left and I found a Pokémon with red and green wings, and red bulbs that covered his eyes. The Pokémon, a flygon, flew out of the crater in a flash at a speck that was in the sky and began to cause explosions from trying to hit each other. Celebi sighed "who's turn is it?" she said in a bored tone "I think it was yours" was shaymin's reply in the same tone of voice as if they deal with this kind of stuff all the time. "Fine" celebi said as she slowly flew up and snapped her fingers. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the lightheadedness, but it never came, I opened my eyes and I saw the flygon and the other Pokémon plummet to the earth apparently unconscious when they were about to hit the floor they appeared to regain their senses and tried to fly up again, but it was too late they stuck the pavement with a huge "CRASH" and pieces of brick flew everywhere I was barely able to dodge them due to my tiny eevee stature. As the smoke and dust began to clear celebi flew towards the crater they left with an angry look on her face. "Hey! What have we told you? If you want to battle go to the arena instead of batting out here and hurting people that have nothing to do with anything!" she roared at the cloud of dust. Its response was a green hand that shot out and grabbed celebi by its leg and began to hold her upside down "hey! Put me down! Let me go!" she flailed and kicked trying to get the hand to let go. The dust cleared and their was the flygon with a cream colored bird with a large feather like thing (don't know what to call it) and quickly recognized it as a pidgeoto "hahaha, okay you guys put the fairy down" shaymin instructed but saw that they had no intention to let her go. Suddenly the pidgeoto shot out a talon and caught shaymin and gave her a murderous look.

"Hey! Let them go!" I exclaimed hoping for them to do so but obviously, they didn't "and what are you going to do shrimpy?" the flygon roared getting up in my face our heads inches from each other which Is really quite low since I am an eevee after all. "well" I said " its not what I'm going to do, but what she's going to do" I motioned behind him the flygon turned around to see that shaymin's body began to grow flowers all over her body, and just as quickly as they appeared the vanished and there was shaymin in her sky forme. The pidgeotto gasped as shaymin flew out of his talons and kicked him into a nearby tree snapping it in half and began to give the flygon a murderous look that looked a lot like the one the pidgeotto gave her. The flygon dropped celebi, hesitated and a small transparent screen appeared in front of him, and the pidgeotto faces. Quickly the touched the screen and they both disappeared.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in absolute amazement. "Yay! Go shaymin!" celebi cheered. Shaymin blushed in embarrassment "it was nothing" she said "are you kidding" I exclaimed again. "That was absolutely amazing! One second you're in the talons of a pidgeotto, the next he's knocked out by a Pokémon less then twenty times his own size!" shaymin laughed "yeah, I guess it is, huh?" she said looking back to where the two Pokémon where just before they disappeared. "Where did they go" I asked "awww they logged out." Celebi said also looking just before snapping her fingers and the two craters caused from the falling Pokémon began to disappear, the tree that was in two disappeared and was replaced with a new one this continued until the entire plaza looked as if nothing happened. "Well, now that I mentioned it, we should go see the arena" shaymin said with a sigh.

"Yeah! Time to go bash some heads!" celebi cheered as she landed on the floor and started to jump around like a boxer and throwing punches. In front of us there was a huge dome with a picture of a Poke ball with a lighting bolt in the middle, above it had the words arena at the top and on the edges of the dome there were long pipes with fire coming out to look a lot like torches. "Yay!" celebi exclaimed again and flew off inside. "Wow" I said "is she always like that?" "Not really, she's usually more hyper" shaymin said "I wonder how she acts when she's really cooked up on sugar?" I wondered as we both walked in to the arena which was surprisingly quite there were people and Pokémon going around in their own directions talking to each other about things I couldn't make out. I was expecting huge explosions everywhere craters, holes, things burned to a crisp, the clashing of Pokémon fighting, but everything was, orderly. "Come on" shaymin said as she ran off somewhere "wait up! Remember, I still can't really run yet!" I yelled to her as I tried to run to where she took off, bouncing off of my face and back on to my feet which look more like some sort of weird wheel. I heard people mumbling close to me "aww he got eevee" "noob" and "what a retard, cant even run" were some of the things I could make out just before crashing into the wall shaymin stopped at earning laughs from everyone around me. "You're really clumsy" shaymin stated. "okay, this Is the battle data base, here you can take part of any kind of battle imaginable singles, doubles, triples, rotation, battle royale, etcetera etcetera etcetera" shaymin explained while pressing buttons on the screen of the machine in front her. "Let's see, since you're new, lets just watch" she said as she pressed a button the screen that said watch "and how about watching a battle royale?" she asked. I nodded my head in anticipation of seeing a real life Pokémon battle. Suddenly a small transparent screen in front of shaymin appeared that I could see that it said the word commence backwards from where I was standing. Slowly she pressed the button

Suddenly all I could see was blackness all around me below me their were green glowing lines that looked like a grid, as far as the eye could see, I could hear a series of explosions all around me, cries, screams, taunts, and cheers. "Hey black, over here!" I turned around and there was shaymin standing by a window beckoning me to come closer. I quickly ran-err stumbled to her direction to see a huge arena with buildings burrows and places on fire everywhere. "HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed watching what appeared to be a war, I felt something hit me on the head "don't cuss" shaymin said coldly "yes ma'm" I said rubbing my head. Down below I could see Pokémon running around everywhere trying to hit each others with attacks. There was sawk and a hitmonchan in some sort of karate fight the sawk swept the others feet from under him and punched him in the face when he hit the floor making him explode in sparks. "Where did he go?" I asked "he lost, so he's been sent to a torture chamber and is having his limbs torn off as we speak" shaymin said flatly. "What? Holy shit what the hell did I get myself into?" I though in my head with a look of absolute horror on my face. Shaymin burst out laughing "ha! You fell for it he just got sent back to the lobby, he's probably going to find another battle or something" shaymin said wiping away a tear with a sigh. I was relieved that I won't end up like that, and that nobody else would. I continued to watch the fight and noticed that on the glass there was a name above everyone. "That's their gamer tag, it's a form of finding people other then their names" shaymin explained. "so what's mine's" I thought but was quickly ripped away from that thought as I saw the whole battlefield burst with nature, flowers started to bloom, trees grew out of the soil at an insane rate and dead grass and trees came back to life. "Hey, Celibi's here" shaymin stated. Everywhere where there was nature growing right above it, it showed the gamer tag TIMEPRINCESS02. I saw a bright flash and about a dozen Pokémon were knocked out. In the middle of the knocked out Pokémon I saw celebi standing pounding her chest and screaming like a gorilla. As she flew off and began to blast people with her psychic attacks people kept on trying to hit her from behind but she just flew out of harms way and counter attacked in a second without even looking.

Shaymin gasped "that cheater!" she pouted "what" I asked "don't you see that celebi is getting people without even seeing?" shaymin asked "in fact, she's fighting with her eyes closed!" she added I looked down at the green time Pokémon, her eyes were completely black instead of the blue it's supposed to be. "Wow, but can't she use psychic to see where everyone is?" I asked "no psychic's don't have that kind of power they can move stuff but they're not radars" shaymin said "she's actually using the nature she brought back to life to see everyone else, so if they hide behind something celebi knows" shaymin explained as celebi judo flipped a throh and was engulfed in flowers until he exploded into sparks of lights. A small screen appeared in front of shaymin "lets change that shall we?" shaymin said as she put her paw on the screen and it began to scan it. A few seconds later the words ACCEPTED: GAME MASTER SHAYMIN-ARENA CONTROLS UNLOCKED appeared and what I guessed where controls appeared in front of shaymin quickly she pressed a few buttons and the whole arena began to change shape. What was a lush green forest, was now a huge barren desert. Ground Pokémon began to burrow underground ice Pokémon burst into sparks light since they couldn't stand the heat. "Oops" shaymin said as she saw that about a fourth of the Pokémon got sent out from the harsh environment. Celebi on the other hand looked panicked she got on her knees and pressed her hands on the sand, a few seconds later, a very sad looking cactus sprouted and as soon as it appeared, it withered away and died. She looked up and pointed to us. We both burst out laughing "she saw us" I said between breaths "I suggest to run later" shaymin gasped out.

They're only a handful of Pokémon left besides celebi. I identified that they were mostly ground and steel types. A skarmory, dugtrio, cacturne, and an absol? There below there was an absol fighting with the cacturne. The absol was dodging attacks from the oncoming cactus Pokémon and was quickly loosing ground. Until the ground below the cacturnes feet began to rumble and he fell though a giant chasm that came out of nowhere. In front of the hole there was the dugtrio who looked like he caused the chasm. The absol quickly jumped over it with its horn glowing purple and released a blast of energy towards the dugtrio splitting it in half in a burst of sparkling lights. Meanwhile celebi and the skarmory were having a sky battle the skarmory in hot pursuit of the time Pokémon, its talons almost grasping the small fairy but suddenly crashed into the wall of the building that it didn't notice, making it explode in sparks. All that was left was celebi and the absol who quickly bounded its way inside of the building celebi went into. "Now lets make this a little bit more interesting" shaymin said with an excited voice a she pressed a few buttons and the building was covered in a veil of light, trapping them. I kept a close eye to the absol and noticed that its gamer tag was blackrose72.

"now, where is it?" celebi thought while inside the building "stupid shaymin, always has to be a goody two shoes and take out my flowers" she looked outside and noticed a veil of lights around the building "_and now_ she decides to seal off the whole building" she said with a pout. "Now, what else to do?" shaymin said from the spectator room. "I got it. Do this" I said. "Damn it, why is this whole building so big?" celebi said out loud. Suddenly all the walls went down and she could see the absol from across the room they both began to run (or in celibi's case flew) every where at once. "Okay do it" I told shaymin trying to hold back my laughter "all right" was shaymin's reply. "I got you no-oof" a wall appeared in front of celebi and she crashed into it, making a crack in the wall. "Oww" celebi groaned as she fell down "I'll get them later, first I'm taking out that absol" she said in her head, and looked at the absol who was on the floor laughing. "shut up!" celebi roared and tried to pounce onto the absol only to crash into the wall that appeared in front of her sending everyone into hysterics "IM GOING TO KILL THEM!" flashed into celebi head as she flew back to gain some distance between the two only to crash into another wall that came up behind her. But this time more walls came up, surrounding her and enclosing her in a box of concrete. "Oh my god this is hilarious!" shaymin said beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "I didn't think this would be that funny but I was so wrong!" I said between breaths. Suddenly one of the flowers from shaymin gave off a soft glow and began to give a low hum. Shaymin quickly plucked it off and held it in her paw "hello?" she said apparently talking to the flower. "STOP DOING THAT!" a miniature celebi appeared in the middle of the flower. At the sound of her voice we went back into hysterics. "I MEAN IT!" celebi yelled stamping her foot "okay, okay, okay" shaymin said regaining her breath "in fact, I'll turn the whole place back to normal and trap the absol for awhile. "Thank you" was her only reply before the miniature celebi disappeared. "Oh well it was fun while it lasted" shaymin giggled while putting the flower back on her body. "Oh yeah this is so going to be worth it" I said nearly bursting in laughter again. Shaymin pressed a few buttons on the controls and everything went back to normal "now, to trap the absol" shaymin muttered soon the laughing absol was trapped into a box the same way as celebi. "Make it more of a maze" I said "quick before she comes out" I quickly added "oh, yeah" shaymin said making more walls appear. Celebi lowered her arm with a small chain bracelet on it "finally" she muttered as her concrete prison lowered "huh?" she said as she saw that the entire floor of the building was changed drastically "oh, crap better hurry up and find that absol before shaymin lets it go!" celebi thought to herself as she took off. "Okay let's let it go" shaymin said five seconds later. "Well that was fast" I stated as the box lowered and the absol bounded its way somewhere else.

"Ugh, I wish I had some flowers with me to tell me where it was" celebi groaned after she spent what felt like hours flying. Flying around the corner she crashed head on into the face of the absol. They both stood dazed for a few seconds before being aware of each other presence, the absol was the first to run, but with celebi in hot pursuit. The absol turned a corner just before celebi saw it. As soon as she flew by the absol began to glow with light. "What's it doing?" I asked "it's changing to her human form. But why?" shaymin said with curiosity. When the light died down there was a girl with blood red hair that came down her back, I'm guessing she was about six feet tall from where I was, but I wasn't sure, but I could make out other feature with surprising ease she had brown eyes, an olive tan skin, she was also wearing a form fitting purple shirt with dark skinny jeans, finger less gloves and black and white shoes. "whoa, it's a girl" I stated "well, thanks captain obvious" shaymin said sarcastically "but lets see what she'll do to be in her human form" she added. "Oh absol where are you?" celebi said in a sing song voice as she came back around. "Where are yo-THONG!" celebi suddenly shattered into a million sparkling lights. "What the hell just happened?" I exclaimed earning another thump on the head and a warning to not cuss. Back where celebi was just beaten there was the girl with a smug look on her face and in her hands was… a frying pan? I was amazed "what the? But how the? But she just?" was all I could manage to say "is that even legal?" I finally spat out. "Umm?" shaymin said her controls disappearing and she walked up to a screen that showed the rules of that specific match. "Well, it does say no rule battle royale so, yeah, it's, legal" shaymin said in absolute amazement. I looked down at the girl who was jumping around overjoyed and- wait? Is that celibi's face on the frying pan? Sure enough there was the indention of where celebi got hit on cooking utensil gone weapon.

As we appeared back into the place that I now know is the lobby there was all the Pokémon who were just in the battle royale some in their human form some in their Pokémon forms cheering the girl who had won. Celebi was right next to her shaking hands and congratulating each other for a very close fight. "Well, at least she's not a sore loser" I said. "Well at least not to her" shaymin quickly said as celebi saw them. Hatred, revenge, and actual fire could be seen in her eyes "oh my god oh my god oh my god run!" shaymin yelled out as we both turned around and ran for our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackshadow94: NO! I HIT THE SPIKE TRAP! *falls in front of the computer*<strong>

**Moonlight: *looks at blackshadow* he's been stuck like that for quite awhile now all he does is play games on his laptop**

**Blackshadow94:*starts crying***

**Moonlight: well he left me a letter to explain, it says "holy flufflemonkeys this is the most I've ever written ever! This is real late because as I mentioned before this Is on a school rented computer so games fly around A LOT just this week I got plants vs. zombie, need for speed most wanted, angry birds, and super smash flash 2 and they're all a real distraction but don't worry this story is continuing and I don't have writers block….yet and I'm still going to update" *crumples up paper and throws it at blackshadow" SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Blackshadow94:*closes laptop* on a side note today is my birthday! And also any Pokémon that was previously mentioned in the battle royale can be used as an oc and you no longer have to pick out a Pokémon in it's lowest evolution it can be a new user in Pokémon realta or someone who has been playing for awhile *starts playing again***

**Moonlight: anyways review, all he has is 9 review and we would love to see some more, good or bad**.


	6. held captive by a frying pan

**I WILL FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! You know I think I'll start making these chapters two or three words thousand words long now, I can't get as much as I want to write with one thousand**.

* * *

><p>"Run, run run!" shaymin yelled right next partially laughing right behind us there was celebi chasing us with only murder in her eyes. "COME BACK HERE!" she roared " I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU FOR MAKING ME LOSE THAT FIGHT!" I on the other hand was really hoping I wouldn't stumble over my legs this time unlike the other millions times this day but it was still kind of funny to see celebi hit wall after wall like that, but I was hoping I would live long enough to try something like that again. "All right I got an idea" shaymin said "when I say go we split up and whoever she doesn't go after writes our wills" "all right, wait, what?" I said "GO!" shaymin yelled and ran off in a different direction. Without thinking I took a sharp turn and ran for as long as I could falling like ten times in the process not daring to look back, I ran into what looked like an alley. I was almost across until I stumbled again. I got up and looked around and noticed that celebi wasn't around "looks like I write the wills" I laughed out. As I got up I heard a soft cry instantly I couldn't move and fell down to the floor. I felt a strange feeling though my body and I slowly rose from the floor until I was in the air.<p>

"Do you really think that you can be running around our world like that?" I heard a voice come out of the shadow. "Who are you?" I asked now hanging by my tail "huh, I guess this is how celebi feels" I thought to myself just before a giant headache came out of nowhere. "Silence!" I heard a voice inside my head that matched the one in front of me. "You are in the world we created and you will treat me with the proper respect!" the figure commanded as it came out of the shadows. It was floating in the middle of the air and was yellow, pink and blue in color on its back was a pink form of wing and below were two pink protrusions that come around its body like some sort of weird gown.

"I am the game master, cresselia" she said "and If you think you can just run around here doing as you please like some sort of animal you are utterly mistaken" at this she began to float back and worth in front of me. "Huh" I thought "so this is cresselia, I didn't think she would act like such an old lady" suddenly a giant headache hit me again. "Quiet!" she yelled giving me a death stare "for your information I am not old" "okay how did you know that?" I asked cresselia huffed "I am a psychic type" she said putting emphasis on the "am" part. "Dang, so psychic types can read minds" I thought, suddenly a thought popped into my head. "but since cresselia was born to stop darkrai from causing people to have never ending nightmares that means you would have to been born a couple millions ago?" suddenly another headache came I tried to grasp my head but from the fact I'm still an eevee and that I'm hanging upside down I couldn't. "Listen child have you not been listening? This is a game not the real Pokémon world, I am not the cresselia that does that now be quiet and listen to me" she roared into my face. "This is a place of extreme quality and refinement the fact that you have been chosen is a remarkable feat since there can only be 649 people here ever. So you must treat this place like none other before!" she said losing patience "so you must follow the rules with the utmost respect!" at this she started to swing me around in circles "but what are the rules?" I tried to say. Cresselia got a hurt look on her face on and evil smirk appeared. Suddenly she was covered in light as soon as it died down there was a woman about four feet tall with healthy looking skin she was wearing a yellow and pink dress with a blue trim. Her hair had a few streaks of grey and had a pink gem stone like clip in her hair and had an even Angier look on her face. "How do you not know the rules?" she yelled I couldn't help myself but think the word "old". Cresselia gasped with a hurt look on her face again along with the smirk. "Next time I want you to tell me our rules boy, and next time you will not be so lucky to leave" and at that her swings got faster, I started to see purple spots. Then suddenly I felt myself fly though the air I looked down and I saw that everything below me was suddenly a speck "OH MY GOD IM GONNA DIE!" I screamed as I felt gravity take me back down.

Tye summer was in a real good mood, she had just she had just gone into a battle royale and won! Battle royales are already very hard to win especially since there were over a hundred Pokémon fighting, not only that, she had taken down the game master, celebi THE game master celebi she was known as one of the most hardest and difficult to defeat despite its small appearance. Tye, currently in her absol form, was looking though shops of Pokémon realta, she was looking for a new frying pan since her last one has celebi face on it from the huge hit she gave her when she suddenly heard a small squeak come from above. Tye quickly looked up and saw a small speck flying towards her until "THUMP!" "Ow!" she exclaimed.

As I started to fall I suddenly began to spin uncontrollably, the entire world was a blur to my eyes, my mind went blank, all I could hear was the beating of my heart going faster and faster, till suddenly "THUMP!" "Ow!" I heard a voice exclaim. I felt a huge force and I think something soft crashed into my body. As I was on the floor I was in a daze, the world still spinning in my head. I shook my head, regaining my senses; I saw a huge pillow like thing under me. "Hey, get off me!" it said getting up also throwing me off the talking pillow. As I looked up I saw it wasn't a pillow that it was in fact a black and white quadrepedial animal with a lone horn on its head and a form of blade looking tail and what appeared to be a cell phone on a black collar around her neck. The Pokémon, an absol, gasped and was suddenly shrouded in light when it disappeared there was a girl with blood red hair that comes down her back she was six feet with olive tan skin and brown eyes. Suddenly I felt something scoop me up and I felt a familiar sensation on my cheeks "oh god not again!" I thought in my head. "Oh my gosh, you're eevee" she squealed "you're so cute!" "And cuddly too!" she added quickly burying her face in the mane like thing around my neck. I sighed "this might be a problem if this happens with every girl I meet" I thought in my head

"SHAYMIN GET BACK HERE!" celebi roared right on the trail of the gratitude Pokémon with murder in her eyes. "I'm going to kill you for making me lose the battle!" she roared again, making the people she flew by cover their ears. Shaymin on the other hand couldn't stop laughing from the event of the moving walls. "well, come and catch me, squishy!" shaymin yelled back before erupting in more laughter this got celebi even more determined to catch the little bush. As they rounded a corner shaymin ran into the building that was open and waited for celebi to fly by. "Whew, that was close" she sighed right before turning around only to come face to face with the angry green fairy. "Gotcha!" celebi exclaimed pouncing on shaymin and quickly got up with a happy look on her face. Shaymin's eyes narrowed "why do you look so happy?" she asked voice full of suspicion. Shaymin tried to get up only to realize, she couldn't. "What did yo- wait, oh god you didn't! "She was about to say until she realized what celebi did. Slowly celebi slowly nodded her head with a very smug grin on her face and pulled out a pouch from behind her back. "Paralyz seed in the hair!" she said in a singsong voice. "Now" celebi said "for payback". Shaymin gulped "uh-oh" she thought to herself "I hope black's having a better time then me"

I sighed "this has been going on for the last ten minutes this girl just wont leave me alone" I thought in my head. "And if you come with me I could dress you up in cute little clothing and" the girl said and that was when I snapped "enough of this!" I yelled scaring the absol girl who was cuddling my ears. She dropped me and I fell to the floor "wait, you're a player here?" she asked a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. I slowly nodded my head "oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said again and again "I though you were just a random stray because you don't have a communicator and" "wait" I said "what's a communicator?" the girl had a surprised look on her face "you're a noob aren't you?" she asked "umm apparently" I responded. The girl giggled "so that means you haven't been as your avatar yet have you, not how you first came here but something a bit different" I shook my head, the girl walked over to me and put me on her shoulders "umm okay? This is kind of weird" I thought to myself. "I'm going to help you out with this, and get you a communicator too" the girl said at this is started to protest "umm, I don't think I should I have some people waiting for me and" "well now you can surprise them they see you in you human form" she said with a smile. Not to be mean or anything but I had to get away and get back to celebi and shaymin even if celebi would leave me as a pile of dust. Suddenly and idea came to my mind, what if I bite her? Just hard enough to startle her and get away, huh? How would that be like, would she have some kind of taste? Well one way to find out! I had my mouth (or is it maw or something?) over her ear ready to press down with my canines when I suddenly remembered what happened to celebi "what if this is the same absol?" I thought in my mind "say" I started "weren't you at a battle royale just awhile ago?" the girl nodded "that's me Tye summer!" "Crap" I thought in my head "looks like I'm stuck here for a while…..

"All right I've got the camera" celebi said with a devious voice. "Oh no please cel don't do this" shaymin pleaded again and again still immobile. "Well too bad should've thought of that before messing with my battle" celebi snapped. "Okay, I'll stick that in there and perfect" celebi had just made shaymin stick a finger to her nose and taken her picture and continued to put her into a number of ridiculous posses. "and there that should be enough" celebi said before being covered in light in her place was a girl about 16 with brown hair and a green streak though it, blue eyes with a face as carefree as a cop with a donut (where did I come up with that?) she was wearing green and pink shoes, green jeans a pink shirt with a black sort of vest, around her neck was a small necklace with a green gemstone on it and around her wrist was a chain bracelet. "See that wasn't so hard was it, shaymin?" she asked. Suddenly shaymin also became covered in light and in her place was a girl with around 17 standing about four feet tall she was wearing a flower in her hair and was wearing a white jeans with a picture of flowers going up one leg she was also wearing a green shirt with flowers on one side of the shirt, so basically half of her body was covered in floral clothing. "Well, I guess" shaymin said "but now you're deleting all of those pictures" celebi's eyes narrowed "why?" she said slowly, looking though the pictures. "Because, if you do I'll tell everyone about you and you know who" celebi's head shot up "what do I know?" she asked innocently trying her hardest not to blush. Shaymin giggled "oh, you know who I'm talking about" she said. "How do you know about me and victini?" celebi blurted out. "Oh, so there's something between you and victini, huh?" shaymin giggled resting her head on her hands. Celebi's jaw dropped. Did she actually just give that away how could she be so stupid? "now, that we both have some dirt on each other I suggest you delete those pictures and I promise I wont tell anybody" shaymin said disrupting celebi's thoughts. Celebi winced, defeated "wait" she said before deleting the first picture "how do I know that you're not going to tell after I delete them?" celebi asked. Shaymin began to giggle again "aww celebi you've always known me to hold up to my word" celebi sighed shaymin has always been one to keep her word, even when she caught her stealing from cresselias cookie jar. "Fine" she said and began to delete the pictures

I was really starting to feel noxious from riding on tye's shoulder currently she was running from store to store looking for something. "Tell me again what you're looking for?" I asked trying my best not to blow chunks. "well, I'm looking for a new frying pan" she said examining the one on the counter in front oh her carefully examining it "nope!" she quickly said putting it down and running off to another store. "Weren't you going to help me out or something?" I asked getting bored of the cycle. "Yeah, but I need a new one, look at my old one" she said pulling out a different pan from apparently no where "wait, where did you just pull that out from?" I asked. Tye soon got a confused expression "what are you talking about?" she asked as if nothing happened. "Where did you pull out the pan?" I asked again. Tye just stared at me blankly "isn't it obvious?" she bluntly said before a weird silence followed "oh! I get it now" I said still not understanding. I looked at the frying pan and noticed how badly celebi's head was on it. It had amazing detail every hair was engraved on it, even her surprised expression was etched on the cooking utensil. "Wow" I said "you got her harder then I thought" Tye gave me a weird look. "I'm the one who came up with the idea" I quickly explained "that was you?" she said in awe. "Well, yeah" I replied. Tye picked up another pan also eyeing it then began to shake it around as if she had some sort of imaginary omelet on it, then decided to give it a few swings. Looking satisfied she looked at the crowd of people walking by "now, for the final test" she said. Suddenly she swung the frying pan at a random Pokémon victim before I could see who. "Owowowowow!" it yelled falling down to the floor "ha! Told you I'd get you…..Orion" Tye said. I looked down and saw an orange lizard with a small flame on his tail, an orange belly, stood on two legs even though he was flailing around the floor I saw that it had a silver-white bandana with a crystal hooked to it around his neck, and also a lump the size of Canada. The charamander apparently named Orion gave out another wince of pain. "This is perfect!" Tye said turning on her heels and gave the cashier the money for the frying pan. "All right now we can go" Tye said in an apparently happy mood. "Let's go, come on Orion" she said kicking the charmander lightly and walking off.

"Okay, did it have to be now, out of no where?" Orion said now walking besides us before noticing me. "Hey, who's the eevee" he asked giving me a weird stare. "This is-"tyes voice trailed off realizing that she didn't know. "I'm jorge, but call me black" I answered before she even asked. Orion snorted apparently holding back a chuckle "so you're black" he said. Suddenly we all bursted out laughing from the sudden realization on how silly the name was. "Yeah, I guess so" I said when all the laughing was done. "Well, here we are" Tye said standing in front of a large building that had a picture of the letter "I" and had a big circle around it. "All right lets go" I said. As we were about to go though the doors I felt my self suddenly shoot forward and hit the ground. I looked back and I saw Orion and Tye on the floor clutching their heads "ow, I forgot about that" Tye said Orion was on the floor grasping his head in pain, probably it added more to the hit from Tye. "What happened?" I said. "Only new members are allowed inside" Orion explained "you can only go in there once and we've already gone in, so you're going to have to go in by yourself" Tye added. "All right" I said "are you guys going to wait for me or something?" "Sure" was their only reply as I walked ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackshadow94: well I'm going to stop here if I write anymore I might have to go on until tomorrow and I really wanted to post today<strong>

**Moonlight: and because he has homework to do**

**Blackshadow94: *gives glare* quiet you**

**Blackshadow94:*sigh* today's Halloween and I'm stuck at home this sucks I wish I could be out doing something. But my mom is one of those big time god worshiper and she really disapproves big time. Heck she doesn't even approve of my love of Pokémon! **

**Moonlight: even when I'm around**

**Blackshadow94: yeah, I'm not in the best of relationships with my parents or my family we're all each others exact opposite. So, what one of us loves the other hates. Okay then just needed to get that off of my mind *boring rant now over***

**Blackshadow94: well, what else can we say review obviously, oh and enough of the friend oc's I want to see a few rivals or bullies.**

**Moonlight: you could say that you're putting me in the story**

**Blackshadow94: no, now in the words of the other writers of this great site REVIEW!**

**Moonlight: and happy Halloween!**


	7. The Information Building

I slowly made my way across the lobby of the building that was deathly quiet, the walls were plain white with only a few windows to decorate the incredibly dull room. Seats were at the walls and went down to a lonely desk.

I walked up to the desk and discovered a problem, I'm to short. I looked around to see if I could use anything around to help me get up, but all there was were chairs. With a lot of effort I was finally able to push the chair up to the desk "let's see how well I do jumping" I thought to myself stepping back a few feet, trying to get a running start. As soon as I got to a well enough distance I began to run forward at the chair As soon as I was a few feet away from the chair, I leapt, over the chair, and the desk, into the wall behind it. I fell to the floor in pain, as soon as that was over I looked up to where I hit the wall and noticed a giant hole. "Aww crap" I muttered to myself "guess my legs are better then I thought" I looked around and noticed that no one was there. "What the fuck" I said out loud angry with myself since I didn't check that before. I sighed, suddenly my ear twitched it was a weird feeling just a sudden jerk, I closed my eyes and listened, I could hear faint muffled noises coming out of the door close by. I walked over afraid for two reasons, one something could have happened to them and I would end to some horrible death, second the door could be closed and I don't have thumbs. As soon as I got to the door I nudged it open.

As soon as it opened I saw that there were about a dozen other hallways. I listened closely again and followed the one noise, I was guessing I was nearby since began to hear yells, taunts, and victory cries that I couldn't make out. Still following the noise I began to hear weird clicks and clacks. I stopped at a door, "this is the one" I thought suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by more noise "SMASH BALL BITCH!" "I DON'T THINK SO!" and "DOUBLE TEAM HIM QUICK!" "Wait, smash ball?" I thought to myself remembering the only place where that shows up in. I pushed open the door and saw three Pokémon sitting around in front of a TV. The first one had a partially blue head with three spike like things coming out of its head and had two tails with a red dot (or gemstone?) on its tail. The second one had partially purple head with strands coming out if its head like some sort of hair and had the same sort of tails as the blue one. The third had a partially yellow head that came around in a form of helmet, it had its eyes closed but apparently had no problem seeing and had the same sort of tails as the other two.

"whoa, mesprit, azelf, and uxie" I said to myself and noticed what they were doing on the TV screen there was three characters running around hitting each other in the background there something that resembled a lot like space and had a small chunk of a castle in the middle where the characters were fighting. And in the center there was palkia roaring randomly. The three Pokémon suddenly looked up at me and we had a weird silence. Suddenly uxie called out "loser helps the noob!" the other two agreed and started a new game. "Umm what are you guys doing?" I asked getting closer "smash bros brawl" mesprit said "since you're new and none of us feel like helping you out we're doing this to see who has to do it" azelf added. I sighed, but this could be interesting so I sat down and started to watch. "All right, five lives each, first person to lose them all helps the eevee" uxie said. Mesprit and azelf nodded picking up the controllers in front of them. I took a quick look though who's who and saw that mesprit was sheik, uxie was link, and azelf was Pikachu. Soon enough the game started.

"Oh, shaymin we can't find black around anywhere" celebi said, now in her Pokémon form, flying down from a very high tree. Shaymin, also in her Pokémon form, was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed hundreds of flowers blooming all around her she opened her eyes "I can't find him either, even with the flowers" shaymin said. "Maybe he logged out?" celebi reasoned. Shaymin shook her head "no, he needs a communicator" they both sat around in silence thinking. "Wait" shaymin said "if you can't see him and I cant find him on the ground that means he would be on some sort of concrete so that means he's in a building!" celebi face palmed "duh we're so stupid" and they both went off in to the direction of the buildings

"Rock, paper, scissors" Tye and Orion said at the said time extending their hands in front of them a fist on Orion's hand, two fingers sticking out in tye's. Orion drew a mark on the floor that had an o above it. "Rock, paper, scissors" they both said again an open palm in tye's and a fist in Orion's. Tye drew a mark on the floor that had the letter t above it. "Rock, paper, scissors" they both said

"YEAH BITCHES!" Uxie exclaimed throwing his controller into the air and breaking out into a victory dance. "NO!" azelf and mesprit exclaimed at the same time rolling around the floor. "Whoa" I said "he just took their last life at the same time!" uxie was lucky enough to get the smash ball and while they were trying to double team him he managed to get them both inside links triforce sending them out of the arena and winning the game. "Now what?" mesprit asked "you took us both down at the same time how do we decide who helps the eevee?" the three emotion Pokémon pondered this for a minute. "I got it!" azelf blurted out "we'll settle this like men….. Spiting contest!" at this mesprit and azelf both started making sounds from down their throats while I was thinking how old these guys were to be acting like such little kids, but then again I'd probably do it too. The two Pokémon started floating up into the air until they were right next to each other. Mesprit apparently satisfied with himself spat out ahead of him, his spit hitting the floor a few feet away. "Yeah!" Beat that!" mesprit said. Azelf continued snorting until eventually he spat, just a few inches away from mesprit. "Dammit!" he exclaimed mesprit cheered and broke out with a victory dance along with his brother uxie until suddenly a light came down from above, once it cleared there was a kid "hey, you guys mom says dinners ready!" he said "SPAGEHETII!" mesprit and uxie cheered throwing their arms in the air becoming enveloped in light and disappearing. The kid turned and looked at azelf "tell mom I'll be right there" azelf sighed. The kid nodded and disappeared. "Lets go" azelf said bluntly and pulled me along by my tail

"If you don't mind my asking shouldn't you or one of the others be at the desk at front of the building?" I asked "yeah" azelf said. Suddenly I felt a huge wind blow though me. "But how many people do you think show up? And what the hell happened?" I looked around and noticed that we were back at the front desk and azelf had his mouth wide open and was staring at the wall where I accidentally made a giant hole. "Oops hehehe" I said. Azelf shot me an annoyed look then he snapped his fingers and instantly the hole was fixed. "It sure is awesome to be a game master" azelf said admiring his handy work. "Are all the legendaries game masters?" I asked "yeah, makes sense doesn't it?" azelf replied, I nodded. "Here we are" azelf said reaching a door. As soon as he opened it I saw loads of computers and all sorts of machines everywhere. "Aaand what are we doing here" I asked azelf floated over to a box at the end of the room and started rummaging though it. "Looking, that's not it, for, nope, a, hey I was looking for that, communicator" azelf mumbled throwing out stuff or laying some stuff right next to him. Until "ah-ha!" he said in triumph and pulled out a small yellow transparent ball that had some sort of rings floating around it. Suddenly azelf threw it at my direction. I didn't have enough time to react so the ball hit me dead on. Instantly I was surrounded in a yellow light around me I looked around me and notice that I was I a ball of my own even with the white light going in circles around me. The ball slowly began to get smaller and smaller I tried to move so that the ball wouldn't crush me but I couldn't. As soon as the ball reached my paws they began to shift and change shape until they turned into arms and legs. This all continued until the ball had reached my head and I noticed that it was closing over my right ear. With a sudden pop the ball exploded in a small array of color. When I felt it I noticed that it was a headset that went around my ear and had a shard of colored blue glass that went over my eye and was currently retracting. I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed that I had a black jacket with a hood that was that was opened to reveal a black and yellow graffiti style t-shirt I was wearing black jeans and had black shoes with a yellow stripe. I felt something around my neck when I reached up I noticed that it was a yellow bandana.

"Cool, headset" azelf stated. "Awesome!" I exclaimed admiring my new clothes. "Now, that should be it" azelf said in a satisfied voice while floating over to the door and opening it. "Wait, that's it?" I asked surprised at how easy this was. Azelf nodded "well, normally I would go around helping you get new to this place" suddenly a small transparent screen appeared in front of him "but looks like you've got that covered" he flipped around the screen to show me a video of the front of the building and there was a girl and a charmander apparently playing paper rock scissors. "Yeah I should probably go" I said walking out.

"Any, luck?" celebi said between breaths getting tired of looking for black. "None" shaymin said also tired. "Geez and I thought that the fact that we was in the city parts would make things easier" celebi sighed. "Well" shaymin said "maybe someone helped him get a communicator" suddenly a transparent screen appeared in front of her. On a search box she typed in the word eevee and hit enter, a few seconds later an eevee appeared on the screen. "Hey, someone did help him, so that means he could still be at the information building!" shaymin said in triumph "lets go!" celebi said excitedly and with that they both went on their way.

"Rock….paper….OH FUCK THIS!" Orion exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. "Now, now it won't be long now" Tye said crossing her arms also growing impatient. "HEY COMEBACK HERE!" "Speak of the devil here he comes now" Orion said

"Azelf not funny give it back!" I yelled chasing the legendary down to the end of the building. He had taken my headset and flew off with it. "If you want it come get it!" azelf yelled back running by a shelf and grabbing something I couldn't see and left the building. "Damm he's fast" I thought to myself. "Okay azelf give it back" I said. "Fat chance" was he reply. Slowly we began to circle each other until the information was just behind him. "oh yea?" azelf said landing and suddenly began to flail his arms in front of him "COME AT ME BRO!" suddenly Tye and Orion who I didn't notice was right beside me fell to the floor in laughter . I face palmed and sighed at the same time, "fine" I mumbled and that I leaped at the will power Pokémon. Suddenly azelf moved out of the way and I was about to fly back into the building until I felt a huge force hit my body and I fell to the floor. And at that all three of them burst into laughter again. I got up and extended my arm in front of me, there was some sort of invisible wall. I turned around and saw a small machine in azelf's hand, a camera, "oh man" azelf said between breaths "I just love doing that" "why you little?" I exclaimed trying to grab him. Azelf yelped and flew out of my reach "well I'd love to stay and chat you guys but I got a giant bowl of spaghetti waiting for me" azelf said and with that azelf threw the my communicator at me and became enveloped in light until he disappeared, camera and all. I turned around to Tye and Orion who were still laughing their guts out. I sighed and waited for the laughter to subside. As soon as it was done Tye spoke up "well, now that we're all good now I have an idea of what to do next" "and what's that?" Orion asked "let's go to the dungeon house!" Tye exclaimed raising an arm excitedly. "Aand what's that?" I asked "mystery dungeons where we can make our own exploration teams!" Tye answered "and I know just where to go" she added mischievously as she slowly approached me. "The gloaming wild woods" she said slowly

* * *

><p><strong>Blackshadow94: finally have this chapter done!<strong>

**Moonlight: took long enough**

**Blackshadow94: shut it! Anyways I've just gotten a whole list of anime I want to watch, I swear every time there's nothing keeping me away from this story something shows up.**

**Moonlight: DUDE GET A LIFE KISS A GIRL DO SOMETHING NORMAL!**

**Blackshadow94: you're a Pokémon what's normal about you?**

**Moonlight: touché**

**Blackshadow94: also I got crew head of my school musical so I get about an hour before my bus gets home so, plenty of time to write!**

**Moonlight: review!**

**Oh wait! A quick message to vipergirl02 who I know who's going to read this at one point or the other. Don't let a flame get you down and stop pocketmonsters high! You're a great writer the person who wrote that is just a seriously suckish writer who cant even write a childs story. Whatever what happens don't let one person just tear down the whole story from a few words just laugh about it and move on! Review are just peoples opinion and nobody's is better then yours. Your story is what you make of it not someone else.**

**Okay that's all now **


	8. The First Dungeon, Not Really

**Sorry this took a bit longer then normal guys. I just had to type something for a few bronies…**

* * *

><p>"What's the gloaming wild wood?" I asked walking down the street with Orion and Tye at my side. I had been just coming out of the information building and Tye recommended going. "It's like a right of passage to all new players, you're first dungeon!" Orion answered. At this I started to get excited "they have mystery dungeons too?" I thought in my head.<p>

"Gah! I think we missed him!" shaymin said. Both she and celebi were in front of the information building obviously frustrated. Celebi crossed her arms "and where are mesprit, azelf, and uxie?" she said entering the building. Suddenly a blue light appeared at the front desk and there appeared the trio. "And where have you three been?" celebi screamed startling the three. "How did you get in here?" uxie asked nervously. Celebi sighed, irritated and pointed to herself "game master, duh!" was all she said. "Anyways, have any new players come by?" shaymin said also coming inside. "We're looking for this new player, goes by the name of black" she added "oh, you mean the eevee?" uxie said "he came by here just a while ago looking for a communicator" azelf said. At this both nature legendary's face lit up. "You've seen him? Where'd he go?" celebi said grabbing azelf and lifting him up. "Whoa! Umm I don't know" was all he could manage to say. "What the hell are you talking about 'you don't know?'" she yelled at the willpower Pokémon. "Celebi, don't cuss" shaymin whispered "aren't you supposed to help him around realta?" she roared making azelf and the other two shrink in fear "I, I, I was but he had two other people with him so I thought it would be okay!" azelf said, just before being punched in the face by the angry time Pokémon.

"I guess where back to square one" shaymin said walking out of the information building. "AND NEXT TIME YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHERE THEY GO!" celebi yelled out flying out of the building "what was that?" she said taking notice. Shaymin sighed "well, where to now?" suddenly they both saw a girl and two dog like Pokémon in a mad run. Celebi snapped her fingers the three of them fell to the floor. The two legendary went up to the three and noticed that one was half black and half blue with a tail with a small spark on its tail and on its cheeks, one was orange with black stripes on its back, and the girl had apparently been force changed by celebi she was the only one that could stand it was yellow with red that made it look as if to look like clothes. "And where are you three going in such a hurry?" celebi said watching the three get up. The blue and black one, a shinx was the first to speak up "there's a new player and we finally get our chance at the gloaming wild woods now!" he said excitedly. The orange one, a growlithe, also began to speak "so we got to get going, we've been waiting for this for months!" the last Pokémon, a mienfoo, didn't do anything other then exchange a glance with shaymin then she nodded and the Pokémon went on their way. Celebi sighed "so that means Black's at the dungeon house" she said "well then" shaymin said "what are we waiting for?"

"So, a dungeon house?" I said walking up to what appeared to be a stadium. Tye spoke up "yeah, they pretty much have all thing Pokémon here" "heck, they even have restaurants" Orion added. At this my mind began to wander at the kinds of food Pokémon realta could have to offer magikarp fillets? Deep fried torchic? Miltank burgers? I began to get an urge to throw up. I've never thought about eating Pokémon before, it just sounds horrible thinking about it. I quickly dismissed the thought and went back to the moment at hand.

As we walked inside I began to hear a rumbling behind me I turned around saw a trashcan rolling our way. I quickly leapt to the side to avoid the rolling garbage and it kept going until it hit a wall. Suddenly three Pokémon exploded from inside and fell down like ragdolls I looked at the three and quickly identified them as a shinx, growlithe, and a mienfoo. "Okay, junepei" the mienfoo said trying stand, but instead started to spin in circles with a look of wanting to throw up on her face. "give me one-" at this her face began to turn green but quickly faded "give me one good reason to not kill you for convincing us to do that" she said saying the whole sentence this time. The growlithe who's name was apparently junepei was in the same condition when the mienfoo spoke up "well, at least we got here" he said "thanks guys!" he yelled waving his paw at some people far away who in turn just gave him the finger "all right you guys see you later!" he exclaimed in a happy voice "aren't they nice?" he sighed turning around. "Dude" the shinx spoke up "they were stuffing a ratatta into a trash can and you asked for a turn to roll down the hill!" he exclaimed standing up and falling back down, his world still spinning. "Ummm, who're these guys?" I asked "the shinx is Myles" Tye said "but he usually prefers to be called tempest" I noticed he had a sort of band around his front right paw and a yellow band around his back leg. He also had a notch in his ear "he also lost a chunk of his ear before" Tye quickly explained. "The growlithe is Jonah, who you already know as junepei" Orion said "he's" at this Orion began to move his head around as if searching for the right word "he's…..strange" he said and left it at that. "And the mienfoo is Gina who like to be called tomoe for some odd reason" "And she's also shy" Orion added "I'm not shy" she mumbled and was suddenly covered in light. Her human form was wearing a black tunic and pants (much like a karate uniform) and had a dark blue bandanna with a white zigzag going across it. "and these guys are going to be joining you through the gloaming wild wood since only other new people are allowed to go with you" Tye said "so, these guys are new?" I asked "but I thought that new players don't come around that often" "they don't" Orion explained "these guys have been here for a couple of weeks possibly months just waiting for a fourth person to go with" "and now with you here there's nothing stopping us from going all the way!" junepei exclaimed striking a victory pose.

While celebi and shaymin were on there way to the dungeon house a thought crept its way into celebi's mind "I still didn't get black back (heh, rhyme) for messing up my battle with that absol girl" she pondered and soon came up with a very good solution.

A small transparent screen appeared in front of Tye and she began to press an array of buttons "okay, you guys ready?" she asked Gina became covered in light and there was the mienfoo. "Wait, how do I turn back into an eevee?" I asked "you just decide that you do and, boom, eevee" tempest said in a dull voice. "Oh" I said "umm I want to be an eevee?" I thought in my mind. Suddenly everything turned white one second and everything turned smaller the next, I looked at myself and it turned out that I was in fact an eevee again. "Okay. Now you guys ready?" Orion asked. "For what?" said a lucario that was passing by "the noobs are taking on the gloaming wild woods" Tye said with a smirk. The Lucario's jaw dropped "now way" he breathed before turning and yelling out "HEY EVERYBODY, THE NOOBS ARE TAKING ON THE GLOAMING WILD WOODS!" I saw Pokémon ears twitch up and human heads bolt upright, suddenly a cheer was heard and a screen appeared in front of each of them and they disappeared. "Name's Jared by the way" the lucario said before his own screen appeared and he disappeared, "well that's not good" Orion said turning pale "what happened?" I asked worried "looks like you've got a audience" Tye said with a worried expression on her face "well that wont be a problem wont it junepei?" tempest said. Junepei was just standing there with a strange expression on his face not moving. "Junepei?" tempest said again "junepei" I asked waving a paw in front of his face. "He's at it again tomoe!" Orion said. Tomoe sighed, walked up to and slapped him across the face "snap out of it!" she yelled. Junepei shook his head "huh" he said dazed "what happened?" he asked .everyone sighed "okay can we get started now?" Tye said losing patience we nodded our heads "okay fin-" "WAIT!" voice called out from above "oh now what?" we all said in annoyance. I looked up to see a familiar sight, there above was what looked like a flying bush "shaymin!" I exclaimed remembering that I forgot about going back to them. "Well there you are black, we've been looking all over for you!" shaymin said from the sky in her sky forme in a happy voice. I looked around and noticed that one fairy was missing "hey where's celebi?" I asked looking around "oh, she decided to man the controls for your dungeon" shaymin said landing on the ground. "You know shaymin?" everybody exclaimed around me "uhh yeah?" I said "is that a big of a deal?" I asked "of course it is!" tomoe exclaimed "knowing a game master is like knowing a celebrity!" tempest added.

"CAN WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD ALREADY!" Tye shouted finally have lost of her patience. "fine, fine, fine" shaymin said "but we want to add a little more to make this dungeon that more memorable" at this everybody perked up, well, except for Tye who just crossed her arms and huffed. "okay" shaymin said "for one thing tw- I think I would like to say the rest wont you mind shay-THROOOONGG!" we looked behind us to see Tye, frying pan in hand, and a pink and blue mass on the floor. "Wait a minute is that?" I thought in my head. The mass slowly began to rise from the floor and there was someone who I didn't want to see so soon. "AUNTIE CRESSELIA!" shaymin exclaimed and attacked said Pokémon in a bear hug. "EITHER TELL US WHAT YOU WANT TO ADD TO THE DUNGEON OR GTFO!" Tye exclaimed readying another whack with her frying pan. Orion became shrouded in light and suddenly the killer cooking utensil was taken out of her hands. Orion's human form had short shaggy black hair and had sky blue eyes and was wearing mostly dark colored clothing. "Whoa calm down there red head!" he exclaimed in a calm voice. "What did you say you overgrown fire lizard!" Tye shot back reaching for her pan that was just out of reach. "Well you're not going into the dungeon like that" cresselia said Tye immediately stopped and looked at cresselia. "That's right, in fact we're allowing two teams to enter the dungeon" cresselia explained. "Wait, but how is that going to work out I'm not new and-"at this cresselia flew over to Tye and began to whisper into her ear. When she was done Tye began to giggle to herself "okay Orion, I'm good now, give me my pan back" she said giggling to herself Orion slowly gave her the dangerous pan back. Once it was back in her hands she proceeded on giving Orion a good whack. Orion fell to the floor in pain "don't you ever take my frying pan again!" she snapped "got it?" Orion slowly nodded his head "got it" he said painfully.

Tye turned on her heals "okay continue" she said. Cresselia cleared her throat "as I was saying there will be two teams of Pokémon, the newer people" she said looking at me tomoe tempest and junepei at the sight of me her eyes widened and she began to give me a glare. I just gave her a goofy grin. "And the older people" cresselia said slowly taking her eyes off me and looking at Orion and Tye. "This is going to be great I've got to make some calls! Be right back" Tye said taking out her cell phone from her pocket and running away from the group. "Also" cresselia said "now that there are two Pokémon teams are going celebi is going to make the dungeon just a bit more difficult" "how much more" tomoe asked "just a smidge" shaymin said "nothing to worry about"

Meanwhile celebi was in the spectating room of the gloaming wild woods a series of small transparent screens all around her. "Oh boy this is going to be awesome" she said cracking her knuckles. "Uh, game master celebi?" a voice came from behind her "what?" she snapped "uh, cresselia and some of the other legendaries are changing the rules to this mystery dungeon" he said in a terrified voice. "Oh, ok, thank you very much! You may leave" celebi said in a sweet voice completely different to how she was talking a minute ago. As soon as the person left a small smile appeared on celebi's face "this just might be even better" she thought in her head "this'll teach black to mess with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blackshadow94: ughhh, I'm updating monthly now! This is not the way I wanted to update but because of school, parents, crew head duties, and a whiny umbreon I have had much of a chance to write<strong>

**Moonlight: who are calling whiny?**

**Blackshadow94: I didn't call you anything**

**Moonlight…**

**Blackshadow94: anyways I've sort of ran into a road bump. As you know I use a school laptop to write this story but this website is blocked. So in order to post I use a flash drive to get it from this laptop to another laptop and I post it from there since that one doest have Microsoft word. Well, my flash drive died on me so that means I've lost my backup backup files and I cant post I'll try to use my SD card on the mean time.**

**R.I.P**

**Blackshadow94's flash drive**

**2007/2011**

**Moonlight: are you serious? A grave?**

**Blackshadow94: *holding flowers* shut up! *starts crying***

**Moonlight: …. I swear…..**

**REVIEW!**

**Blackshadow94: QUICK, WHERE'S THE GLOAMING WILD WOODS FROM? FIRST PERSON GETS CUPCAKES FROM PINKIE PIE!**

**Moonlight: okay, I get that you're new to my little pony and stuff but, really?**

**Blackshadow94: *glares***


	9. More Bad News

Moonlight: *sitting across from a table staring at a zorua with cards in his hands*….oh, uhhhh that's zero. Zero audience audience zero. *throws down cards* I win! *reaches for load of money in the middle of the table*

Zero: hiya! And no you don't *grabs moonlight's paw and puts down winning hand* I win! *takes wad of cash from a gawking umbreon* WHAT NOW! CAN'T MATCH UP TO THIS AMOUNT OF AWESOM-

?: *from another room* zero? You're not gambling with moonlight again are you? *voice starts to get closer* you know how I feel about gambling!

Zero: uh oh it's mom!

Moonlight: HIDE EVERYTHING! *flips table and money fly's everywhere* WE CANT HIDE EVERYTHING BEFORE SHE GETS HERE!

Zero: I've got an idea! *tackles moonlight and starts wrestling*

*a zoroark walks in and puts hands on her hips* you two were gambling again!

Zero: no mom, we're just, uhh, wrestling! Yeah!

Moonlight: yeah zorua! Grrr! *nudges zero* hehehe

Zora: *looks at money floating down* and the money?

Moonlight and zero:….CONFETTI!

Zora: uh-huh *walks out of room*

Zero: *sigh* that was close I thought she caught us

Zora: *walks back into room* oh yes I did! *grabs zero by the ear* you're coming with me young zoroark you're grounded for a month with no TV and no illusion privileges!

Moonlight: *starts picking up money*

Zero: *still being pulled by his ear* moonlight that's my money don't touch it!

Moonlight: too bad kid

Zora: I'll take that *swipes money from moonlight*

Moonlight and zero: HEY!

Zero: mom! That's my money! *reaches for money

Zora: not anymore it's not *starts to count money* oh, and quite a lot too!

*zora, zero, and moonlight begin to argue*

Blackshadow94: SHUT UP!

Moonlight: well look who finally came out of their room is the new chapter done yet?

Blackshadow94: *sigh* no my laptop was taken up by angry teachers the other day and they deleted all my fan fiction including "the game" and the chapter that was 95 percent done.

Zora: and did that happen?

Blackshadow94: about a month ago I haven't gotten a chance to restart it yet and abo- wait, who the hell are you?

Zora: first of all don't use that tone of voice with me and I'm zora one of your oc's and this is zero *picks up zero by the ear*

Zero: ow ow ow ow mom! That hurts!

Zora: remember?

Blackshadow94: oh yeah, I'm starting to forget my own oc's sorry. *plops down in front of laptop* now to restart this chapter!

Zora: okay, good luck dear *begins to walk out*

Zero: can I stay for five more minutes?

Zora: no…

Zero: four minutes?

Zora: no…

Zero: three minutes

Zora: *tugs ear*

Zero: ow! Okay okay!


End file.
